Amigos, flores y akumas
by Manu259
Summary: Una misión con Krory, Lavi y una buscadora, espero les guste. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Mayo 2016: Arystar Krory III del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.
1. Cap 1

**Mes de Apreciación Krory**

 **Bueno, luego de esto voy a estar muuuuuuy desconectado de fanfiction por un tiempo así que espero les dure jaja.**

 **Bueno, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 Arystar Krory III del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Acá esta lo que me toco esta vez.**

 **Género** **: Friendship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Flor: Girasol.**

 **Emoción: Impaciencia.**

 **Creo que es un buen sorteo para Krory, hay que ver si mi mente piensa igual y no hago algo horrible como con el mes de Cross que creo es el peor fic que hice hasta ahora con diferencia.**

 **Pero bueno suficiente con sentir lastima de mí mismo.**

 **Disclaimer: D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y por desgracia parece que mi plan para conseguirlo no va a poder ser realizado durante un tiempo.**

 **Numero de palabras: 474**

* * *

-Kuro-chan, por favor ayúdame a entender- Lavi dijo con una cara pensativa, él y Krory sentados en una mesa del comedor junto con Allen, Lenalee y Miranda.

-¿Qué cosa Lavi?- Krory le pregunta a que se refiere.

-Tu eres un tipo parasito, ¿cierto?- Krory asiente con la cabeza preguntándose a que viene la pregunta.

-Allen tú también lo eres, ¿cierto?- Lavi repite la misma pregunta al albino quien detuvo sus manos de llevar la comida al agujero negro que debe haber en su estómago para asentir igual que Krory.

-Entonces- Lavi empieza a levantarse y mover sus manos. -¿¡Por qué hay tanta diferencia entre sus comidas?!- Con una mano estaba apuntando a la montaña de comida que era de Allen, y era una sola montaña porque ya había comido lo demás, mientras con la otra apuntaba al plato de Krory que, si bien era más de lo que podrías decir que una persona come, no pasaba de ser lo que decís 'esta persona debe tener mucha hambre' en vez de 'esta persona es un barril sin fondo'

Krory y Allen parecieron pensarlo durante unos momentos para después mirarse entre sí y encoger los hombros.

-Lo siento Lavi pero no lo sé-. El vampiro respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Emm, ¿podría ser porque con tu Inocencia te alimentas de la sangre de los akumas?- Miranda dijo una teoría que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-¡Eso es, eso debe ser!-. Lavi gritó llamando la atención de todo el comedor antes de caer en su asiento. –En serio me estaba molestando me alegro de tener una respuesta- Ni bien dijo esto una idea pareció haber pasado por la cabeza de Lavi que se mostró en su único ojo visible. –Entonces, ¿no podríamos bajar un poco el consumo de alimentos de Allen si agregamos sangre de akuma al menú?- Allen literalmente escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca en dirección a Lavi debido a la sorpresa.

-No digas tonterías Lavi- Allen dijo tosiendo, Krory dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

-Además yo bebo sangre de Akuma porque mi Inocencia no funciona sin ella, no estoy seguro si es buena idea que alguien más la tome-. Krory menciono y Lavi volvió a su asiento murmurando algo sobre cómo tiene que intentarlo por el bien de las finanzas de la Orden así como la comida que sobre se la puede dar al resto del mundo.

-Por favor recuérdenme que revise todas mis comidas de aquí en adelante- Allen dijo mirando con sospecha al conejo; Krory, Lenalee y Miranda asintiendo.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían Arystar Krory III y Lavi reportarse a la oficina de Komui?- Una voz sonó por el altavoz.

-Supongo que nos darán una misión, vamos Kuro-chan-

-Si- Krory se levantó para seguir a Lavi despidiéndose de sus amigos por el momento, ellos deseándole suerte.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá el primero, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Cap 2

**Cap 2**

 **Hola de nuevo, mi imaginación para notas está un poco lenta últimamente así que solo voy a dejar lo esencial.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Flor: Girasol.**

 **Emoción: Impaciencia.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Numero de palabras: 429**

* * *

Luego de pasar por las praderas desoladas y las montañas inescalables de… papeles que Komui no quería firmar, Krory y Lavi lograron llegar hasta la oficina del nombrado.

-¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil llegar hasta aquí?- Lavi preguntó respirando agitado junto con Krory.

-No lo sé, pero la próxima vez usare mi Inocencia porque podría jurar que había un abominable hombre de los papeles sin firmar por ahí- Krory respondió con un escalofrió de temor al recordar algo que vio.

-Es buena idea, pero de momento- Lavi miro al escritorio donde debería estar el complejo de hermano pero no vio a nadie. -¡¿En dónde rayos esta Komui?!- Lavi medio gritó y de la nada cayo una nota colgada del techo en frente de él que decía.

-Fui a defender a Lenalee de cualquier pulpo que pueda intentar algo, los detalles de su misión están a sus pies-. Krory leyó en voz alta, ambos mirando hacia abajo para ver una carpeta con la información que necesitaban.

-Ese complejo de hermano ni siquiera pudo darnos la misión en persona- Lavi se medió quejo levantando la carpeta.

-Bueno, vamos a prepararnos y nos vemos en la salida- Lavi dijo ojeando rápidamente la carpeta. –Parece que tendremos a un buscador acompañándonos- Con eso cerro la carpeta habiendo memorizado todo.

Krory la levanto y decidió llevársela consigo para ver adonde irían.

En la entrada.

Lavi y Krory ya se habían preparado y estaban dirigiéndose a la entrada cuando una voz los llamo desde ella.

-Disculpen, ¿son los exorcistas Lavi-san y Krory-san?- Ambos miraron en la dirección a donde venía la voz para ver a una buscadora con la ropa común entre ellos y una mochila en su espalda, no debía de ser mayor de 20, tenía cabello marrón y más o menos de la altura de Lenalee además.

-Strike- Krory sabía que Lavi iba a decir esto ni bien la vio así que lo había agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta de exorcista para que no le saltara encima.

-Si esos somos nosotros, gracias por acompañarnos- Krory dijo de manera amable mientras sostenía a Lavi en el aire y caminaba hacia la estación.

-Por el contrario es un gusto acompañarlos- La buscadora respondió con una sonrisa. –Me llamo Samanta, pero pueden decirme Sam si quieren-.

-Un placer Sam-chan- Lavi dijo todavía en modo 'strike'

-Es un placer-. Krory le respondió noqueando a Lavi para que no forcejeara haciendo que Sam lo mire con una gota resbalando de su nuca. -Me disculpo por su comportamiento-.

Y con eso empezaron su viaje para recuperar la Inocencia.

* * *

 **Bueno como dije antes estoy con poca inspiración para notas así que tan solo diré que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Cap 3

**Cap 3**

 **Bueno acá hay otro.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Flor: Girasol.**

 **Emoción: Impaciencia.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Numero de palabras: 495**

* * *

Luego de varios días de viaje finalmente llegaron a la ciudad en donde supuestamente había Inocencia. Aunque era más bien un pueblo algo conocido gracias a la variedad y cantidad de flores que crecían en él, solo para llegar había que pasar por cuatro campos de flores distintos cada uno del tamaño de una cancha de futbol.

-Impresionante-. Krory dijo mirando el paisaje. -¿Quién pensaría que podrían crecer tantas flores, tendrá que ver con el terreno?-

-Krory-san, ¿le gustan las flores?- Sam preguntó, Lavi había sido noqueado unas cuantas veces por Krory así que ya no entraba en modo 'strike' y en cambio estaba aplicando la ley del hielo hacia el vampiro.

-Algo así, en donde solía vivir cultivaba muchos tipos de plantas aunque no de este tipo-. Krory le respondió.

-¿Y de qué tipo?-

-Carnívoras- Krory respondió de inmediato sacando una pequeña sorpresa de Sam. –Eran de mi abuelo-

-Ya veo-.

-Ah lo siento, lo dije sin pensar- Krory se disculpó entrando en un estado de pánico al recordar una conversación que tuvieron en el camino.

.

Flashback

-¿Entonces tu abuelo fue un buscador también Sam-san?- Krory le preguntó mientras Lavi estaba inconsciente en el piso del tren.

-Sí, me uní porque quería saber que le paso ya que las cartas que enviaba dejaron de llegar, aunque ya tenía una idea necesitaba estar segura, es por eso que me uní y luego de ver lo que pasaba no quise renunciar-.

-Ya veo, eso es muy valiente de tu parte-

-No realmente, todo lo que hago es buscar donde podría haber Inocencia, al final son ustedes quienes tienen que luchar contra los akuma y recuperarlas, es por eso que respeto mucho a los exorcistas- Krory sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Gracias-

Fin del flashback.

.

-Descuida ya acepte lo que le paso- Sam trato de calmarlo y luego de varios minutos logró que dejara de disculparse.

-Aunque la verdad me sorprende que te hayas unido sabiendo que tu abuelo murió trabajando aquí-

-Bueno como dije la razón era que necesitaba estar segura pero luego no pude irme-. Sam respondió un tanto avergonzada antes de que empezara un nuevo campo de flores esta vez con girasoles.

Observando esto Krory se detuvo un momento, tomo un girasol y se lo dio a Sam.

-Eh, ¿para mí?-

-Sí, un girasol significa 'te admiro' pienso que la manera en que decidiste quedarte aun luego de lo que paso es admirable así que quise darte esto- Krory le respondió, Sam acepto la flor e imitando lo que él hizo le dio otra flor.

-Ustedes son los que luchan así que por el contrario ustedes deberían recibir la admiración…-

-KURO-CHAN TRAMPOSO- Lavi gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¿De qué hablas Lavi?- Krory le preguntó realmente sin entender que pasaba pero antes que pudieran seguir un disparo sonó alrededor y tres akumas nivel 1 aparecieron.

-Sam-chan corre- Lavi le ordeno preparando su martillo y Krory activando su Inocencia, ambos saltando a enfrentar a los akumas.

* * *

 **Solo para aclarar no hay relación romántica y Sam es un OC que saque de arriba de mi cabeza para este fic nomas.**

 **Hacia el último cap.**


	4. Cap 4

**Cap 4**

 **Y acá el ultimo.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Flor: Girasol.**

 **Emoción: Impaciencia.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Numero de palabras: 422**

* * *

Aunque los nivel 1 no eran un problema para Krory y Lavi los números que seguían saliendo se volvían molestos por lo que no parecía haber un fin a la batalla.

-Hi ban- Lavi uso su sello de fuego para acabar con 4 nivel 1 que estaban más juntos de lo que deberían mientras Krory seguía saltando de akuma en akuma chupándoles la sangre o solo atravesándolos con sus brazos.

Luego de eliminar a quien sabe cuántos akuma Lavi y Krory se pusieron espalda con espalda para la siguiente ronda que se acercaba de todos lados.

-Estos no parecen tener fin-. Lavi menciono preparando otro sello.

-Solo son números no son nada que no podamos manejar-. Krory dijo confiado lamiendo algo de sangre que quedo en su mano de los akuma que destruyo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- Lavi respondió con una media sonrisa cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente. –Ne Kuro-chan, si hay akumas viniendo de todas direcciones no significa que también los hay hacia donde fue Sam-chan-

Dándose cuenta de esto ambos dejaron la defensa y saltaron para atacar, destruyendo akumas tan rápido como pudieran, solo los números eran un problema y aunque ambos se estaban impacientando lograron mantener la cabeza fría hasta que ya no parecía haber más akumas.

Sin parar para recuperar el aliento salieron corriendo en dirección a donde Sam había ido y sin esperar mucho la encontraron usando su barrera para atrapar a un akuma que seguía disparando, a juzgar por las grietas en la barrera no parecía que aguantaría mucho así que aceleraron el paso justo cuando la barrera se rompió y una bala le dio en el hombro a Sam.

Lavi destrozó al akuma con su martillo y Krory fue donde estaba Sam.

Viendo como empezaba a esparcirse el virus akuma Krory.

-Discúlpame- Ofreció una disculpa antes de morder a Sam y extraer el veneno de akuma.

Una vez que Sam volvió a la normalidad y entendió lo que Krory había hecho.

-Ahhhhhhh, lo siento, discúlpame es que si no lo hacía podrías haber muerto es por eso que- Krory empezó a decir mientras se arrodillaba y bajaba la cabeza varias veces.

-E-está bien, me salvaste no tienes por qué disculparte- Sam trato de consolarlo, Lavi molestándolo un poco con sus comentarios y luego de un buen rato Krory por fin dejo las disculpas.

-Pero si hay esta cantidad de akumas por aquí, ¿la ciudad estará bien?- Sam preguntó y nuevamente los tres se dirigieron a la ciudad esperando que no sea tarde.

* * *

 **Creo que Krory me inspira, este puede que sea el conjunto de drabbles más largo que he hecho.**

 **Bueno como siempre espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
